


No Big Deal

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for emelye_miller.

Willow looked in horror at the tousled brown hair on her pillow. The wrong tousled brown hair belonging to the wrong Slayer.

 _How’d this even happen?_

Okay, yes, Kennedy was off doing her thing. And then there was the Grufak demon. But there was no reason slayage had to mean sex, especially not with _Faith_.

A groan. A bleary-eyed glare. “Fuck. That wasn’t a dream?”

“Guess not.” Willow stared at the ceiling.

Faith pried herself out of bed, started collecting her clothes. “Well, don’t make it a thing. Deal?”

“Absolutely. No thing.” Willow screwed her eyes shut. “No big deal.”


End file.
